The Devil Inside
by DazedObsessedandConfused
Summary: "When one is given the world, wouldn't they take it" Sebastian said... Clary is seeing things, no, not vampires and werwolves. Herself, perched on a throne as she watched the world burn down, her brother beside her. Isn't this what she wanted? Isn't this what she was told she wanted? Was she now only a puppet in something she could not control...? ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I'm DazedObsessedandConfused (especially after reading The Elite by Kiera Cass) and this is my first story on FanFic, don't be put off though, hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Dumbstruck**

"Now you've hit a wall and it's not your fault  
my dear, my dear, my dear.  
Now you've hit a wall and you've hit it hard,  
my dear, my dear, oh dear."

"The Silence" Bastille

* * *

Clary sat at the open window looking out onto the busy streets of New York city, _only a few months ago_, she thought_, I was down there with Simon. _A cool breeze came from the window as she stood up, she knew she was late to dinner; her bright red hair blew into her face as she swiftly closed the door.

"Jace!" she said as there body's pressed together, she always tensed when this happened she never knew why, they weren't brother and sister and they where safe…well as safe as a girl who's evil brother is roaming the street and trying to capture both her and her boyfriend could be.

His hand was in a tight fist, as if he were about to knock "Clary" he breathed, His gold eyes like honey, "I was about to ask you to come to dinner"

"Well, you're a tad late for that, aren't you?"

"Well at least I'm looking-" Jace had no time to finish, as he had seen Clary's mask of horror as she stared behind him.

"S-"

He had turned to look behind him, then as soon as he saw nothing, turned back to Clary "Clary, what is it? Clary? Clary I need you to talk to me-" he would never find out what she saw, as she was already running.

* * *

"Can we please begin eating?" Isabelle moaned as she stared at her plate of food, "I'm famished!"

"We've already gone over this Isabelle dear, we have to wait for Jace and Clary" said Maryse in a startling calm tone.

"Jace…fine. But Clary, I don't understand why she's here anyway?!"

"Calm down Isabelle there probably just making out somewhere."

"Enough, Isabelle you know that Clary's home has been destroyed and she has been given permission to live here whilst Jocelyn and Lucien stay god knows where! Now please just sit patiently and wait. I need all of you here for something extremely important I have got to say, ok."

Isabelle's fists where tangled through her jet black hair, a bad habit of hers

"Fine."

Jace had had to make a decision, follow the love of his life as quickly as possible or go get the others and risk her disappearance, he didn't even think before running. Jace pushed the large doors of the institute open, it had begun to rain, and Clary's sneakers had left footprints in the mud, yet…she was nowhere to be found.

Jace burst through the closed doors of the dining room panting, leaving muddy footprints as he went.

"Oh my goodness, Jace, are you alright, where's Clary?" frowned Maryse

"We need to find her- I don't know what happened she just ran." Jace said as if trying to hurry them.

"So long star-crossed lovers" Alec whispered, loud enough for a bored Isabelle to hear "shut-up" she said, laughing.

"Get in your gear children, we must find Clarissa tonight, I fear there may be something already after her."

* * *

Clary could feel the glares of the other humans, or Mundie's as she's supposed to call them, on her as she ran down an unknown street, the pitch black runes looking horribly dark against the pale pink of her dress, she should have drawn an invisibility rune _but why add more_ a voice said, she turned but saw nothing.

"No," she screamed, "get out of my head!" she began to claw at the runes until the small cuts she had made became wounds, drawing blood.

That when something hit her, literally, she could feel the roughness of the metal tear at dress and skin, then felt the sensation of flying, then blackness.

* * *

"I suggest you get into your gear Jace," said Isabelle

"I don't care about gear, now hurry we need to find Clary" Jace hurried

"You don't know what you'll find down there though"

"I still say we finish dinner, she's going to come back, and anyway mums contacted the clave already there going to search for her" said Alec

"Yeah when? When are they going to look for her? You know there top priority is Sebastian right know, they couldn't care less about Clary" Jace said his temper raising

"Until they need her," said Isabelle to no one in particular.

* * *

Clary knew exactly where she had woken up, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights, the entire room was white, a small table next to her contained a few magazines, water and her sneakers, and there was a small television on top of her displaying the news. She was in hospital.

_How could these voices have done this to me _she thought.

Clary could remember clearly how the voices started, not _the_ voices, the voice…the voice of her brother, mocking her by creating pictures and things that although made by imagination, frightened her. And he tells her to do evil; she had seen him though, at the institute, why had she not brought Jace? Life for her had been a haze since her brother had ran, and the more he talked to her, the more brain-washed from the inside out she became, when would she finally loose it, give in to the evil that was her brother. But she had no brother, just a filthy demon, who happened to have the exact same parents as her.

Clary became slightly startled by the voices now outside her door; she lay down on her pillow and closed her eyes, the worn mattress of the bed creaked in protest, but she didn't move.

"She is not yet ready to go home sir, she has broken a lot of bones, it may take weeks, months even, before she can be taken home" said someone, probably a nurse, she seemed frustrated as if she had been at this conversation for hours.

"She is coming with me now!" said a voice, which obviously had the control, Jace maybe, no; this voice was a lot huskier.

"Sir please, she needs to rest" the nurses' voice was at the door now.

"She is coming with me now or I will burn this buildings to shreds with all of you in it!" the voice was at a shout now, she heard the door slam open and a pair of arms began to lift her, she wanted to open her eyes terribly to see who her _saviour_ was but they remained closed.

"I will have to call the police," the nurse screamed

"Yeah, you do that," said the voice, before Clary's limp body came in contact with glass, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'll post whenever i can...And leave any reviews saying who you think Clary's _saviour _was, I really want to hear what you think! Bye!**

**P.S. If any of you guys think you've seen this story before...you probably have, lets just say I needed to make a new account...and those who haven't, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own the mortal instruments, yet i do own the plot of this story so hands off!**

**-Elisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Guys, hope your enjoying the story. here's chapter 2...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Device**

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"

"Undisclosed Desires" Muse

* * *

"How will we find her in such a large city, have you already checked with Simon" Isabelle yawned.

"Yes, she's not there," Alec looked over at his parabatai, " Jace, I'm sure she'll come back, what kind of trouble can she get in, she knows this city top to bottom. Jace?"

Jace had not noticed them, he was mumbling to himself while pacing up and down the aisle of the train, they where hidden from the human eye but needn't have to, since the carriage was empty. There was silence for a long time.

"Its only ten and the trains are empty, weird, don't you think?" the others nodded at Jace's sudden urge to break the silence he had created.

"Wait, we can track her, she does have enough runes doesn't she?"

"That wont be possible…Jace, she hasn't been a shadowhunter for long, trying to track her may as well kill her"

"Who said that?" whispered Jace as he turned to face where the voice had come from. He saw Clary, but for non other than a millisecond, her green eyes dark, her face clear of freckles and a smirk across her face, not one of happiness or love, but of pure evil and hate, all she left behind was the faint smell of roses (her shampoo) and burning.

* * *

"Did we just go through a window?" Clary moaned, still in the hands of the strange saviour, she could feel the heat coursing through his body as she was pressed against him.

"Awake at last are we?" he said, they where in a forest, Clary could tell by the sounds of leaves rattling together when the wind blew.

"Well, for your infor-" Clary had caught a glimpse of his hair; blond, so pale it could have been white.

"I…I don't believe it" she said, _why am I not running?_ She thought

"Good question" he said, she then noted she had thought aloud.

Clary suddenly felt a rush of warm air as they paced into a large room, she was put atop a sofa, and she could now, finally, see his face.

"Hello brother" she said before blackness took over her.

* * *

_It was only a dream…no…nightmare, _Jace thought to himself_, Clary's fine, absolutely fine. But how could it have been a nightmare when they where about to walk of an empty carriage._

Jace had gone very pale," your sure Magnus can find her," said Jace clouds of steam came from his mouth when he talked because of the cold night air.

"If he is willing to talk to us, yes." Sighed Alec

"Willing?" said Isabelle

"We broke up"

Isabelle ceased hold of her brothers arm "oh my god, how? Why? What did you do Alec?

* * *

Clary awoke, silk rubbing the side of her face were she had slept, where was she. She looked around hastily as she lifted up, her entire body hurt, she could see the faded lines of an iratze on her left arm. She was in a large room the floor solid oak and the walls as white as snow, she was near a fireplace and as the flames crackled she heard a voice

"Hello little sister" he said

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

He walked up to the sofa now and leaned in until their faces where almost touching "what am I doing?"

Clary wanted to feel as if she could punch him but couldn't bring herself to, it was as if he where truly her brother "well first of all it was your voice that caused me to run into the motor way and get hit by a car, was it not. And I'm sure if I where to try to leave now you would hunt me down to the ends of the earth, like Valentine did to m- our mother"

"I'm not Valentine, Clary, but it is true you couldn't even get passed the door with me here"

"Where are we anyway?"

"What, just because you destroyed my last mobile home? I'm not stupid Clary".

"Mobile home?" Clary glared at him, but couldn't help the smirk rising onto her mouth, why did she not despise him?

"Is there any other way to describe it" with that, he left the room.

* * *

Isabelle began to walk in front of Alec and Jace, as far away has she possibly could, she was making very loud huffing noises as she went, probably wanting the two boys to hear.

"You didn't have to be so rude you know," said Jace, very distant from their conversation

""Well what other way do you get your annoying sister to stop asking questions on a subject you hate" said Alec smirking, "really I'm serious".

"I don't know just be nicer, anyway, where here" Jace ran up to the door where Isabelle was standing.

* * *

"So, is this a mobile home as well?" asked Clary, walking into the kitchen where Sebastian was now standing, it was very large, the floor pure marble and the walls screaming Victorian era.

He was leaning against one of the glass counters," no".

"Then what is it"?

"A house. Our new home"

Clary ignored this "well is there any chance I can know where we are"

You know I don't trust you with that information clary" he said while reaching for a glass on the table

"Why the hell not!" Clary's abruptness startled him, causing the glass to fall and shatter to millions of tiny glass crystals.

He seemed as if he weren't angry but clary knew better "you wont know until your mine Clary"

She was speaking over him "I've been stuck in this place fo-. Excuse me, yours? I will never be yours Sebastian, just let me go!"

"Hmmm. No. I now see that I may have to in act my plans sooner "

He put his hands behind him, and heaven knows where it came from...It was the infernal cup.

Clary couldn't forget it.

* * *

**OK, SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER, but you know that's just me. I'm evil. Anything you want to happen next, just PM me (yes, private messaging (FINALLY, learnt what that meant)) and I'll wright it in as soon as possible. C YA!**

**-Elisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3...**

* * *

**Chapter 3, A dark mind**

"Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?  
Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh"

"Breath of Life" Florence + The Machine

* * *

"Isabelle, Jace…Alec. What are you doing", Magnus looked at his watch " and at this time…don't expect me to do anything stupid"

"This is not stupid", said Jace,"Clary's gone missing"

Magnus sighed "have you tried to track her, with a rune?"

"N-. We cant; she hasn't been a shadowhunter long enough"

"I don't see what I can d-"

"You're a warlock for goodness sake, do something!" shouted Jace

Alec, who had had his head down lifted it, Magnus was staring at him, "don't shout Jace," he said

"Fine" Jace pushed past Magnus and ran up the stairs

"Rude" Magnus said under his breath.

* * *

"Drink it!" Sebastian screamed as he held Clary to the wall, one holding the infernal cup the other pushing her against the wall

"Mmmmmm" she wouldn't open her mouth and sounded like a small child throwing tantrum.

Sebastian took his hand away from clary and immediately, before she could run, pressed his body against hers, pinning her once again.

He took his, new free hand and clawed at Clary's mouth. Her jaw began to slowly open. _NO _she thought. She tried to bite his hand but couldn't his grip was true strong. She stared as her brother poured the tar like poison into her mouth.

She swallowed…

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Jace said, whilst pacing up and down the huge loft.

"I have tried and tried, she's defiantly on this map, but there's a block, she should could be in North Korea, for all I know" Jace glared add Magnus when he said this. "What, maybe she is"

"Wait!" Isabelle screamed suddenly " look, I just got a text from Simon, Clary's in hospital…well w-"

"What are we waiting for then!?" Jace ran towards the door, determined.

"Wait, I didn't finish, she's left, taken by an…Mr M?"

"Morgenstern" said Jace his face expressionless, "Shit".

* * *

Clary coughed suddenly, Sebastian looked at her wide eyed, the blood she had just swallowed clear on her hand where she had covered her mouth, her entire body hurt, she coughed again, then again, the inky liquid spilling all over the floor around her, till she fell into Sebastian's arms shivering.

"No, no it has to work " he said, and put clary onto the floor, she curled up, her face in-between her legs, had she become horrible yet? That had never happened to the others, she looked up, waiting for Sebastian to shout or hit her, he didn't. He was gone.

* * *

Sebastian followed the fairy into the large room, he had not once been here but then, he had not once had to.

"Your sister not here or have you not done it yet" the Seelie Seelie Seelie Seelie See lie See lie See lie See lie See lie See lie See lie place on a throne and began to pace around Sebastian, who was in the middle of the room, each step slower than the next.

"It did not work" he said, his expression blank, his eyes straight in front of him, like a soldier.

"And so you come to me" she was in front of him now, her scarlet hair swaying in the windless room "to make that little bitch, finally see"

" Id prefer you do not call my sister that", a smirk playing on his lips

"Be careful now, demon boy, she doesn't love you, you know that, do you not? But she will, when I'm done with her."

"What will it cost me?"

"Oh" she laughed, " this spell comes with its own price-"

"And that might be?"

"Be careful what you wish for, demon boy, your precious little angel may want a world of her own, someday" she pressed a dagger into Sebastian's hand " you know what to do…Jonathan.

* * *

"If we can find Sebastian, we'll find Clary, right, they cant be that far, clary destroyed that weird house, right, we'll find her…" Jace was mumbling to himself as they walked away from Magnus's house.

Alec walked up beside Jace, "Jace, what if he made he drink from the cup, she cant survive that can she, she's gone Jace, I'm sorry".

* * *

"It didn't work, did it?" Clary couldn't help but give a superior grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Well your master plan didn't work, did it, so now you can go to your pitiful lonely life while I leave for New York"

"That wont be happening anytime soon"

She stood up and, leaned on the wall behind her "So, what's plan B, soldier?"

"Cant you see Clary, your just like me, we where born to rule the world, side by side, together"

Clary sighed "haven't we already talked about this Sebastian, you will never be my brother"

"Clary you where destined to become a shadowhunter destined to be with me, destined to be on my right side as we rule the world…destined to be my bride…"

"Your wrong I was destined to be with Jace and I was destined to kill, you,"

Sebastian stood in front of Clary and took a small dagger from his pocket.

Clary saw it glowed red "Not for long" he said, before pushing the blade into Clary's heart. She gasped.

"Its fine little sister, you'll be ok soon…"

* * *

Jace punched Alec, in the jaw

"What the-"

Isabelle ran up to Alec and clasped him in her hands before he and Jace could get into a fight, she looked around for Jace, but he was only a small figure as he ran for the station.

Isabelle had never seen Jace cry, never thought she would, but now as she stared at him in the huge chapel in the institute she knew he was.

His hand where in fists as he held then on his knees, his face in between his legs, he had never looked so small, so fragile. She hated clary in that moment, why did Jace have to love her, it was her fault all of this was happening, hers, it was her fault Simon is never with her. It was also her fault Simon was here, and it was her fault that for the first time in years Jace was always smiling. She began to cry too and ran up to sit next to Jace.

"Are you ok?" she said

"Never better" his voice was hoarse, he really had been crying

"All that comes out of Alec's mouth is…rubbish, you should know that you're his parabatai after all. And" wow she was bad at this "we'll find Clary, she'll be fine".

"She won't" he said and stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Clary's heart was turning to ice, literally. Wait, what was her name again, who was she! _HELP_ she cried…

Clary's eyes flew open, it was light, too light, the florescence burned her eyes.

What had happened? She was with Sebastian, _Sebastian,_ such a beautiful and familiar name…

She couldn't think, it was so hard to think. Disembodied faces floated before her eyes, the strange whisper of sentences in her ears, she was confused. Her body ached. She closed her eyes, that's when she heard him calling her, the one she belonged to

"Darling" he said coming up to her, her eyes fluttered open, she saw him, his fair skin, black eyes, and snow like hair

The one she belonged to "Sebastian" she whispered…

* * *

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Although this chapter had nothing to do with mothers...yeah. hope you loved chapter 3 and review anything that you want to happen i'm sure i'll be able to add it in. and guy's i kind of rush my chapters so any spelling and grammar mistakes? please tell me. BYE!**

**-Elisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I'm just going to tell you guys that it took me a very long time to write this chapter (since i usually pre-write them) because i felt extremely uncomfortable and weirded out, so i tell you now read if you dare...**

**here's chapter 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Not one word**

"There ain't no rest for the wicked"

"There Ain't no Rest for the Wicked" Cage the Elephant

* * *

Jace sat on his bed sighing, he looked at the picture placed carefully on his bedside table, they were smiling, him and Clary. Clary sat neatly in his arms right in front of the institute. He had been happy…then. Now it felt as if his world where crumbling, scattering away with Clary. Who was now gone. Alec was right, wasn't he? Clary, even if she were alive, wouldn't be Clary. Just her short, little outline.

He instantly remembered the train, why had he seen Clary? Her hair was as bright as ever, but no longer curly, here mouth had been in a huge snarl. Her eyes had no longer been emerald, but not black, sort of the colour of…a cucumber?

Did that mean anything? Was it really even her?

* * *

Isabelle herd the bells signalling that someone was at the door of the institute,

_IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WHO COULD THIS BE, _she thought.

She opened the door, but saw no one there, she was about to close the door when she saw a note, and it glistened in the starless night sky. She read: Tell lover-boy; the girl is no longer his. She's mine…forever.

There was a knock on Jace's door, "Alec" he called, honestly not wanting to talk to him right.

"No, its Isabelle"

"Oh" he said Isabelle rarely came to his room, actually, she NEVER came to his room

"…Can I come in or should I stand behind the door forever"

Jace stood up "although I would like to see your face after you've stood there FOREVER, you can come in".

"Look at this" she said, coming in and passing him a note, he read it

"Where did you get this from?" He asked

"It was outside, at the door"

"Who do you think it's from?"

"Really Jace"

"Hey, I'm just asking"

"Well let me tell you this, Clary's been missing for about 12 hours, before she left what did she say"

Jace stared at her

"Well…?"

"Well…that depends, her last words? Or that before she left she made a weird s sound"

"Yeah, and you're the one that said the Mr M or whatever, could have been Morgenstern, Valentines dead. Leaving-

"Sebastian, so"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED WHO IT WAS FROM!"

Jace walked to his bed, sat on it then faced Isabelle smirking "I was joking"

She glared at him "Seriously Jace, sometimes I feel like killing you…so what are going to do?"

"You? Kill me?"

* * *

Clary, lay awake in bed, feeling the softness of the covers against her skin. They smelled of him. Him, she couldn't stop thinking about him…a picture flashed across her mind, of golden eyes, the colour of liquid sunlight, but she dismissed it quickly. No one could live up to him "no one" she giggled, letting out a loud, happy sigh.

There was a loud knock on the door and Sebastian let himself, "Clarissa" he said

"Jonathan" she glared "you know I hate it when people call me that"

"Like-wise, sister. Come here"

Clary immediately stood up and walked up to Sebastian. She had to look up to see his face. She stared into his eyes, and smiled "Yes"

He put his hand her waist, a little lower than he should "How do you feel"

"Perfect" she smirked.

"Can I ask you something?"

She pulled away from his grasp and glared at him, eyes piercing "I hate it when people do that you know"

He gave a long stride, closing the space between them once more, and leaned close to her ear "what?"

She shivered at his closeness and put her mouth to his ear "When people ask to ask a question instead of just asking the question"

She could feel his smile "really?"

"I'm serious"

He brought his hand to her waist again, tugging at her jeans "You're too clothed to be taken seriously"

"Oh really?" she said, putting her hands underneath his shirt.

"Yes" Clary Grinned, pulling her shirt over her head, then walking over to the king size bed and stretching diagonally on it. She could feel goose bumps on her arm. She rolled onto her stomach.

Sebastian had stripped down to his boxers and lay over her, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. There was something about Sebastian's hands on her waist, how powerful and strong they were. The picture flashed across her mind again, the honey coloured eyes pained, she forced her mind to make it go away and focus on Sebastian.

As Sebastian kissed her neck, she felt herself sinking deeper into relaxation and let out a content sigh.

"Hey, are you falling asleep?"

Clary's eye's shot open, and she sat up on the bed. "No, I'm just tired…that's all"

"Way to kill the mood then" he grinned, then rubbed his hands down my side "I mean, I could use some…ahem…general stress relief…hint hint."

"Oh," she blushed "that"

"Yeah," he said "_that_. You don't sound too exited."

When Clary met his eye's she could tell how stupid she was being, she had to do what he told her to.

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her face in his chest

"You know I can't get enough of you" he smirked

She started kissing her way down his stomach. She hovered right above his boxers. He moaned and stroked her head. "It's ok, darling," he said and got up off the bed "I'll see you at dinner" he hesitated a moment before leaving the room.

* * *

Isabelle had one foot on top of Jace's chest as he lay on the floor "I can't kill you can I?" she said, helping him up.

"He looked at her and smirked, come on Isabelle do you think I didn't just let you win"

"I'm sure of it Jace"

He glared at her for a moment, before he smiled, then his face seemed to turn expressionless "We need to find him"

"Sebastian?" Isabelle asked, the grin also leaving her face

"Of course, Isabelle, not colonel mustard" He seemed distant as he said, as if remembering something

"ummm…yeah. How are we going to find him then?"

"...I have no idea" Jace whispered.

* * *

**Are you feeling the uncomfortableness (yes, i know thats not exactly a word). But I think in order for you guys to see whats really going on with Clary i had to do that, and i still have to somehow give you guys more detail about it in the chapters to come, its no dark parabatai rune or anything its something else that i have to think about more, but besides i hope you...enjoyed? that chapter and leave anything you want to happen next in your reviews :D**

**-Elisa**


	5. ATTENTION!

Hey Guys…sorry if you thought this was an update I'm really sorry (I hate it when authors do this to, I feel your pain don't worry) my GCSE's are coming up after this half term (aka: very important tests if I'm going to at least try and get into Cambridge, yes I have high standards) so I'm literally dedicating this holiday to studying which means it will take me quite a long time to update, a VERY long time actually. As soon as the test are over I'm going to write as many chapters as possible and upload. I'm REALLY sorry :(

-Elisa


End file.
